Gorhla Cult Headquarters
Shrine of the demon-worshipping Gorhla Cultists. A sinister presence can be felt emanating from its heart. It seems that they have summoned forth a great demon who is seeking vengeance on all of humanity. Something must be done quickly. The Gorhla Cult Headquarters are a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile, situated south of Coriander. This vast, cathedral-like building is home to a sect which has summoned a vampire, but it can only be fought after defeating a certain number of enemies. If the requirements are satisfied, a ringing bell will signal the appearance of the vampire upon entering the bell tower of the cathedral. The dungeon is only available on Easy and Normal mode, from Chapter 3 onwards. History/Storyline Gorhla was apparently a country which existed on the territory later spanned by Villnore. The cult itself was founded by Khanon, the lord of Gorhla, some time after 575 C.C. A powerful mage and ambitious politician, Khanon schemed to undermine the rulers of nearby Arkdain and establish himself as a religious figurehead, thinking that controlling the prayers people offered to the gods was the key to both attaining earthly power and influencing the gods themselves. After killing two of Arkdain's most prominent captains after the War of Camille Hill, Khanon imposed himself as a court advisor to the king of Arkdain and instigated a civil war, which resulted in the king's brother taking the throne. Khanon then supplemented his cult with an armed regiment, and it was not long before he gained enough power to be anointed as a pope. However, he was murdered during the ceremony. The cult, however, seems to have endured after his death. Lenneth enters the building, sensing the presence of a vampire, only to find it strangely deserted. When she reaches the chancel of the cathedral, she finds a strange seal on the ground, and a priest standing amid the corpses of cultists. Speaking to him, she realizes that he is, in fact, the vampire. He attempts to stall her, and reanimates the corpses for her to fight, while he escapes. When she defeats them, he releases more enemies from the seal in the floor, stating that they will turn the corpses of all the cultists into undead if she does not stop them. Treasure *Guts *Mithril Ore (arrow trap) *Eye of Heaven *Gargoyle Statue (artifact) *Incense Burner of Darlis (artifact) *Lapis Lazuli (explosion trap) *Ether Scepter (arrow trap) *Poison Check (arrow trap) *Fairy Ring (arrow trap) *Quartz Gem *Sap Power *Adept Illusion Enemies *Lesser Vampire (Type 2) *Thaumaturgist *Knight Fiend *Necromancer *Noble Vampire and Will-O'-Wisp x3 - BOSS Miscellaneous *Most of the dungeon's treasures are situated either inside or beyond the boss' room. There are four chests in the room itself, in addition to the two artifact chests, but they require some crystal manipulation to reach. *In the manga adaptation of the game by Yu Hizikata, the vampire encountered at the Gorhla Cult Headquarters is the same as the one summoned by Belenus' wife. He was formerly a priest of the Cult and appears to have been involved with a young woman http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46547-17/valkyrie-profile/chapter-7.html. She was punished by the Cult for unspecified reasons, and, as he was moved by her plight, he escaped together with her. However, she became an undead, and he was forced to kill her. His feelings of guilt then led him to kill himself as well, and he became a vampire. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon